The Biospecimen Research Database is a public, searchable online literature database that currently houses expert curations on over 1100 scientific articles that pertain to methods for collecting, processing and storing human biospecimens. The current version is available as a web-based searchable database that displays information about how specific biospecimen procedural variables can produce variation in gene expression patterns and detection of protein biomarkers.